Le meilleur moyen de ne pas succomber à la tentation, c'est d'y ceder
by Belyy
Summary: Sting est un jeune homme séduisant. Il profite de son physique pour coucher avec des fille folle de son corps. Alors qu'il est embauché dans la boite de nuit le "Fairy Tail". Sting fera la rencontre de Lucy. Une jeune femme, pleine de rêve et d'ambition. Celle ci malgré son déhanché fatale pour la gente masculine, se consacre à 200% à son but. Devenir danseuse. .. Scènes Hot !
1. Tu cachais bien ton jeu, Lucy Heartfilia

Mirajane marchait dans les rues de Magnolia. Elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un. Un jeune homme pour être plus pris. Son patron avait mis une annonce sur le web, pour trouver un barman. Celui ci avait obligé la jeune femme de le recruter parmi tout ceux qui se présenterai. Elle seule savait quel type irait le mieux pour ce travail car, c'est avec cette même personne qu'elle devait travailler. Elle soupira. Son patron avait mis cette annonce afin de la soulager un peu. Depuis qu'il avait doublé le chiffre d'affaire et que la boite de nuit était devenue célèbre. Elle n'arrivait pas à tout gérer.

Elle arriva enfin au lieu de rendez vous, qu'elle avait fixé. Elle souffla bruyamment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ça allait faire son cinquième rendez vous en peu de temps et c'était toujours le même refrain. C'était des jeunes avec aucune expérience qui faisait ça juste pour la boisson et travailler dans une boite branchée. Alors que le métier de barman, c'était plus que ça. C'était arriver à créer de nouvelle recette, de les faire aimer à une clientèle exigeante, de pouvoir gérer plusieurs commande à la fois, de tenir le rythme tout au long d'une soirée et finir la soirée avec le sourire malgré la fatigue. Mais ça, tout le monde l'oubliait forcement.

Elle jeta des regards à droite et à gauche. D'après la réponse qu'elle avait eu, le jeune homme devait être blond et avait pratiquement son age. Elle pivota la tête vers sa gauche et se rapprocha. Elle l'avait trouvé mais lui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Elle s'arrêta pour mieux l'observer. A première vue, le jeune homme était plutôt séduisant, voir carrément beau goss. Des cheveux blonds en épis sur la tête, des yeux d'un bleu azur, une boucle d'oreille à sa droite lui donnait des allures de bad boy. Elle descendit son regard vers sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle siffla d'admiration, le jeune homme avait du goût. Il était habillé d'un polo noir lui moulant parfaitement ces ados et un jean légèrement délavé.

Elle s'approcha du jeune et toussa. Celui ci releva la tête et la fixa. La jeune femme s'assit et lui tendit sa main. Il lui attrapa et la salua.

- Mirajane Strauss. _Se présenta la jeune femme avec son plus beau sourire_

- Enchanter moi c'est Sting Eucliffe.

- Enchanter. Comme tu peux le savoir, je suis ici pour recruter un barman d'après l'annonce. Je vais déjà te demander si tu as des qualification pour ce métier ou..

- J'ai travaillé dans la boite le Sabertooth. C'est assez bien comme qualification non ? _Coupa le jeune homme, avec un ton lasse. _

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Effectivement, c'était suffisant pour l'embaucher illico. Le jeune homme avait travaillé dans la boite la plus connue et la plus réputée de tout Fiore. Elle était située dans la capital et rapportait d'après les rumeurs, un énorme chiffre d'affaire. Après avoir assimiler toute les informations, elle jeta un regards interrogateur au jeune homme.

- Pourquoi, tu es parti de là bas ?

- J'ai eu des problèmes avec le patron. J'aime pas rentré dans les détailles.

Mirajane ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle savait que le patron du Sabertooth était quelqu'un de très spécial et qu'il engueulait ses employer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et fixa la jeune blanche.

- Je suis désolé mais j'aimerai avoir une réponse maintenant. J'aime pas perdre mon temps bêtement.

La jeune femme gonfla des joues. Mais pour qui, il se prenait lui ? Mirajane souffla. Il avait raison d'un coté. Elle se leva et pris la direction de la sortie.

- Demain à 20h devant la boîte le « Fairy Tail », soit à l'heure ! Le patron déteste les retardataires.

* * *

Un jeune blond était accoudé contre un mur. Il regarda sa montre après avoir tirer sur sa clope. Après avoir vu l'heure, il recracha toute la fumé.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon, pour ta santé ?

Le jeune homme relava la tête et croisa les yeux bleue de celle qui l'avait recruter.

- Ouai, je sais mais on s'en fou hein !

La jeune femme roula des yeux. Ce mec était vraiment une tête de mule. Elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle passa après le jeune homme et ferma la porte. La boîte ouvrira à 23h00 afin que toute l'équipe se prépare. Elle alluma l'éclairage principal pour le coin bar. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. La boite était peut-être simple de dehors mais quand on rentrait dans les locaux, on ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté que renfermer les lieux. Une grande piste était en plein milieu de la salle avec tout autour des coins où l'on pouvait siroter sa boisson en toute tranquillité. Les siège était des énormes coussins rouge ou bordeaux, ça dépendait de son point de vue. Tout les tables étaient rondes, afin que personne ne se blesse. Mais a part les tables et la pistes, qui était habituel à toute les boites de nuit. Il remarqua que trois cage avec une barre à l'intérieur était placé de par et d'autres dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers le coin bar et s'assit sur un tabouret.

- Pourquoi ces cages ? Les invités peuvent danser dedans ?

- Non, elles sont réservées exclusivement à trois de nos danseuses. Afin de chauffer la salle.

Sting aborda un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Mirajane, voyant le sourire espiègle de son collègue, émit un rire cristallin. Le jeune homme la regarda suspicieux.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu crois que tu peux t'en faire une. Juvia est à fond sur un mec, qui vient nous rendre souvent visite. Erza est en couple avec un de nos vigiles. Et la pire de toutes c'est Lucy. Elle est très coriace la petite. Pourtant, elle pourrait s'en faire des mecs, vu tout ceux qui sont à ses pieds. Mais elle préfère ses études et la danse. Donc, je te dis tout de suite que tu n'as aucune chance.

- On verra ça. Tu ne me connais pas. Aucune fille me résiste. Mais bon, si tu le dis. Alors je me vengerai sur ce qui passe dans la boite. Je parie que la ville renferme plein de jolies jeune fille en chaleur.

Mirajane hocha de la tête en signe d'exaspération. Ce mec avait une arrogance et un ego surdimensionné. Après tout, du temps qu'il travaillait bien, c'était le principal.

Sting écoutait chacune des boissons que citait la blanche, il devait être à sa dixième qu'il devait apprendre et maîtriser avant que la boite ouvre. Mirajane était aux anges, son apprenti apprenait vite et bien. La porte s'ouvra sur deux personnes. Un homme assez balaise avec une jeune femme vraiment minuscule. Mirajane arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour se diriger vers les nouveaux venues. Sting, quand à lui, observait au loin. La blanche guida ses amis vers le bar.

- Alors voilà, Sting ! C'est le nouveau barman. Il vient me donner un coup de main. _Elle se tourna vers Sting et lui sourit. _Je te présente Levy, la Deejay et Gajeel un des vigiles.

Sting adressa un sourire en coin à la jeune femme. Elle était mignonne malgré sa petite taille. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux bleue et une tenue des plus jolies. Un haut très large avec un mini short. Trouvant le regard du blond trop carnivore, le brun se plaça devant la jeune femme.

- Oh, je vois c'est ta copine. Excuse moi. _Il se tourna vers Mirajane _Tu pourrais me faire la liste de tout ceux qui sont en couple dans votre boite. Ça m'arrangerai, car j'aimerai pas me battre des le début.

Les deux concernés virèrent au rouges tout les deux. Mirajane ne savait plus quoi dire mais sourit au blond. A vrai dire, Levy et Gajeel n'était pas ensemble. Ils se tournaient au tour, juste ça. Mais la blanche ne pourrait pas le dire, elle, qui attendait le jour où les deux se retrouveraient au pied du mur. C'était fait. Au moment, où Mirajane voulait lancé le sujet « Levy et Gajeel » la porte s'ouvra une deuxième fois. Maintenant c'était Erza accompagner de Jellal et Natsu qui déboulèrent.

Tout ceux qui était au bar se tournèrent vers les arrivants. Mirajane fit les présentations, puis débuta une conversation sur les nouvelles musiques, les nouveaux décors et ainsi de suite. La porte se rouvrit mais sur le patron de la boite cette fois ci. Un homme avec une importante carrure et des cheveux blonds. Au niveau de ses yeux bleus, une cicatrise en forme d'éclair le rendait froid et vraiment pas sympathique. Il s'avança vers le groupe et salua tout le monde d'un signe de main. Il jeta un regard vers la barmaid et le nouveau.

- Tu as enfin trouver quelqu'un Mira !

- Oui, et il se débrouille comme un chef.

- Très bien. Il pourra faire son entré aujourd'hui d'après toi ?

- Oui, il n'y a aucun soucie.

- Bien.

Le blond partit en direction de l'étage, où était son bureau. Mirajane souffla et afficha une mine déçu. Sting toujours concentré sur ses boissons, afficha un sourire mauvais à la barmaid. Toute les personnes présentes eurent des sueurs froides rien qu'en le regardant. Il s'approcha de la blanche et lui balança.

- C'est ton patron et tu le kiff.

Mirajane ainsi que les autres eurent un hoquet de surprise. Mirajane pour s'être fait prendre sur le faite et les autres pour l'absurdité de la chose. Mais voyant le manque de réaction de la blanche, ils déglutirent tous. Sting reprit son activité et sifflota pour montrer sa victoire. Il savait quelques choses sur la blanche que les autres ne savaient pas. Afin de faire taire ses sifflements agacent, Mirajane se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

- Ecoute moi bien, je suis effectivement amoureusement de mon patron mais si jamais, il venait à l'apprendre. Je serais ton pire cauchemard.

Tous les amis de la blanches, qui regardaient la scène, ne purent que hocher de la tête pour confirmer les dire de la blanche. Chacun d'entre eux en avait fait les frais au moins une fois et s'en souvenait encore. Sting lança un regard plein de défie à la blanche. Il n'avait peur de personne encore moins d'une fille. Il claqua sa langue contre son palet et s'avança vers la blanche.

- Je n'ai peur de personne et je n'ai aucune faiblesse désoler jolie cœur.

L'ambiance devenait électrique entre les deux barmans. Ils s'envoyaient des décharges rien qu'avec leurs regards. Erza ainsi que les autres soupiraient. Mirajane avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus démoniaque qu'elle.

Un raclement de gorge fit arrêté la mise en scène. Toute les personnes se retournèrent vers la source de ce bruit. Juvia se tenait derrière eux et leur adressait un sourire. Les jeunes femmes firent la bise à la bleue pendant que les mecs la saluèrent chaleureusement. Erza jeta un regard vers la pendule 23h10. Ils devaient tous se mettre au boulot avant l'ouverture officielle. Levy se dirigea vers la sono, accompagner de Jellal qui fit les premiers branchements avec la bleue. Natsu et Gajeel partirent vers la porte d'entré pour préparer les entrées et les vestiaires. Juvia et Erza ne bougèrent pas mais commandèrent un mojito à la blanche. Sting s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- Qu'es ce que vous attendez ?

- Ce que l'on attend, toujours la même. Lucy. Elle n'arrive jamais à l'heure et c'est moi qui ait ses affaires pour se changer.

- Laisse les moi, je lui donnerai quand elle arrivera.

- Merci Mira, tiens je te les passe. On va se changer alors.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'étage. Leur vestiaires privées étaient en haut, afin que personne ne les suivent. Sting jeta un dernier coup d'œil au demoiselle et souffla. Mirajane s'avança vers le blond et émit un rire diabolique.

- Si déjà tu fantasmes sur c'est deux là. J'imagine pas ta tête quand tu verras Lucy.

Le blond ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il savait que dans la vie, c'était lui qui chassait et non l'inverse. Il ne dépendait pas des filles. Il couchait juste avec elle, puis les bazardait le lendemain. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une jeune femme essoufflée déboula vers le bar.

- Mira, t'aurai pas vu Erza ?

- Si Lucy tiens et dépêche toi avant de te faire tuer.

- Ouais, merci.

La blonde saisit les affaires et partit en direction de l'étage. Sting, qui s'était relevé pour voir la raison de ce remue ménage, n'avait pas baissé la tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette Lucy était comment dire, magnifique. Le blond sentit l'aura démoniaque de la blanche et déglutit discrètement. Cette démone avait raison, il avait du faire une tête bizarre quand la jeune femme les avait rejoint.

* * *

Aux bout de trois heures, Sting et Mirajane furent débordés. Le jeune homme devait le reconnaître, cette boîte avait un succès fou. Il lança quelques coups d'œil à la blonde qui se déhanchait dans une des cages. Elle dégageait tellement de sensualité qu'il n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu plusieurs mecs la dévoraient du regard comme il l'aurait fait si il aurait été dans cette boite de nuit avec son meilleur pote Rogue.

Voyant qu'ils avaient un break, Mirajane s'avança vers le blond et lui tapa dans l'épaule.

- Elle est mignonne Lucy hein ?

- Oh putain que Oui. Mais tu es vraiment sur qu'elle n'a pas de mecs, car la façon qu'elle remballe les autres. Ça me laisse croire qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Non, je peux te l'affirmer. Elle n'a personne. Sa seule occupation s'est la danse. Elle s'est inscrite à un concours de danse et travaille sans relâche au lycée pour pouvoir y accéder.

Un client arriva coupant court à leur discutions. Sting essuya un verre tout en fixant la jeune femme. Elle l'hypnotisait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille le passionnait. Elle dégageait quelques choses qu'il ne savait expliqué. Pour la première fois, il voulait apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. Mais surtout, il la voulait dans son lit, ça c'était sur. Il fixa son hanchée. Il lui arrivait d'envier cette barre tellement que la jeune femme le fascinait.

* * *

A l'heure de la fermeture, Sting attendait la jeune blonde. Il voulait en savoir plus à son sujet. Au moment où celle ci sortit, elle commença à appeler quelqu'un.

- Besoin qu'on te ramène ?

La blonde sursauta et souffla de soulagement quand elle aperçut qui c'était. Elle raccrocha et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Celui ci abordait un sourire carnassier et séducteur. La blonde roula des yeux, elle savait comment reconnaître le parfait séducteur juste en le regardant. Elle émit un rire cristallin et le fixa.

- Écoute, oublie tout de suite. Je ne m'intéresse pas à une relation. J'ai d'autres occupation. Donc, je vais appelé un taxis et tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi.

Sting afficha dès à présent un sourire plein de défie. Cette fille lui plaisait. Elle avait en plus qu'être mignonne, un caractère bien trempé. Il s'avança vers elle et lui chuchota.

- Je ne t'ai jamais parler d'avoir une relation et puis, sache que c'est pas mon truc. Je t'ai juste proposé de te ramener. Mais si tu veux plus, ça ne dérange pas.

La blonde le regarda avec un regard plein d'envie. Depuis comment de temps, elle ne s'était pas lâché au moins une fois ? Elle ne voulait pas d'histoire d'amour car elle savait que ça empiéter souvent sur ses projets et elle ne voulait pas qu'à cause qu'un mec, arrêter son but. Elle aurait pu avoir une histoire d'un soir avec un des clients de la discothèque mais elle connaissait les répercutions. Certain revenait et en redemandait venant défois violent. Certaines de ses anciennes amies en avaient fait les frais. Mais pourquoi pas avec un de ses collègues, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui et inversement. Donc aucun risque de celui ci ne s'attache de trop. Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui saisit le bras.

- Alors va pour que tu me ramènes, je te ferai visité ma chambre par la même occasion.

Le blond aborda un sourire. Et dire que Mirajane lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas touché la jolie blonde, à croire qu'elle devait mieux la connaître.

* * *

Sting arrêta sa voiture devant un immeuble. La blonde sortit de la voiture suivie de Sting. Ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage et quand ils franchirent la porte de l'appartement de la blonde. Sting sauta sur la demoiselle. Celle ci se laissait faire. Il la plaqua contre la porte et commença de nombreux baisers sur son cou. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, ses mains enlevaient son manteau ainsi que son haut. Lucy n'était pas resté inactive, elle avait déboutonné le pantalon du blond et passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de celui ci. Elle caressait ses abdos. Elle sourit à cette sensations. Sting délaissa son cou pour embrasser la naissance de ses seins. Lucy releva la tête et commença à pousser de léger gémissement. Le blond fière de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, continua sa torture. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge avec l'aide d'une main. Lucy jeta un regard vers le blond. Elle afficha un sourire en coin. Pour dégrafer son soutien gorge comme il venait de le faire, c'est que monsieur était un connaisseur. Après ce court échange avec la belle, il saisit un des bourgeons rosies pour le placer dans sa bouche. Il le lécha et le pinça sous les gémissements de la blonde. Il se releva et dirigea son visage contre celui de Lucy. Il commença à mordiller son oreille pendant que ses mains jouaient avec les tétons de la demoiselle. La respiration de Lucy commençait à devenir plus en plus irrégulière. Elle enleva le haut de son amant et se baissa au niveau son pantalon. D'un geste, elle baissa celui ci ainsi que le boxer blanc du jeune homme. Elle saisit le membre dur et le mit dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers le plafond et s'agrippa aux cheveux de la belle. C'est que la demoiselle savait s'y faire. Elle continua ses va et vient tout en caressant ses bourses. Sting laissa s'échapper des gémissements rauques de plus en plus fort. Voyant son heure arrivé, il s'écarta de la belle. Celle ci, juste relevée, se sentit soulevé. Sting l'emmenait sur la table de sa cuisine. Il se retrouva nu devant une Lucy juste en mini jupe. Il posa sa belle sur la table et enleva le reste de ses affaires. Il dirigea sa tête vers l'intimité de la belle pendant que celle ci ferma les yeux. Il commença son exploration avec sa langue experte. La blonde s'agrippa elle aussi à ses cheveux tout en gémissement et en chuchotant son prénom. Il se délectait des sensations que lui procurer la jeune fille. Après avoir fait son affaire et fait souffrir Lucy, il se positionna entre ses jambes et s'inséra en elle. Lucy lâcha un gémissement profond quand celui ci fut complètement en elle. Il commença ses va et vient. Lucy s'allongea de tout son corps sur la table. Sting aborda un sourire carnassier à la vue qu'il avait. La respiration de la jeune fille faisait soulevé sa importante poitrine au bonheur de Sting. Ses mouvements devenaient plus brusques et plus profond. Lucy était en effervescence. Toutes les sensations que lui procurait Sting l'emmener directement au septième ciel. Alors qu'elle entamait son deuxième orgasme, Sting sentit l'intimité de la jeune fille se resserrer. Il donna quelques coup sec afin d'achever Lucy et lui au passage. Après que la belle ait crié son prénom, il se déversa en elle.

Sting se retira de Lucy. Celle ci descendit de sa table et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Quand elle eut fini de faire sa toilette, elle commença à se diriger vers son lit. Elle eut un sourire quand elle vit Sting affaler de tout son long sur celui ci. Elle se mit à coté et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Sting était assis sur sa voiture. Il attendait son meilleur ami. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il ne devait plus tarder à débaucher. Il cracha la fumé de sa clope, quand il vit arrivé un homme a la chevelure noir. Il serra la main de son ami et qui se dirigea vers la place du passager. Sting monta dans sa voiture et l'alluma. Sting venait cherché son meilleur pote tout les midis depuis que celui ci travaillait dans le grand supermarché du village où il résidait tout les deux.

- Tu étais où hier ?

La blond eut un sourire au souvenir de la nuit passer au coté de sa blonde. Rogue soupira. Mais quel question, il devait le savoir pourtant que quand le blond ne revenait pas le soir, c'est que celui ci avait trouvé où passer la nuit.

- Oublie ma question ! Mais dit moi plutôt comment c'est passé ton premier jour de taff ?

- Bien, ils sont tous très cool. Ça change de Sabertooth, il faudrait que tu passe un soir. Tiens pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas, on est vendredi et demain je ne travaille pas. C'est ok.

Le blond gara sa voiture devant un restaurant où il avait l'habitude de manger tout les deux.

* * *

Lucy souffla, elle en avait marre des cours. Sa voisine de classe lui tapa dans le coude. La blonde se releva et lui adressa un sourire. Yukino était sa meilleure amie et elle partageait de nombreux cours ensembles. Yukino s'avança vers la blonde et lui dit en chuchotant.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier au supermarché !

- Vraiment ? Il est comment ?

- Grand, avec des cheveux noirs. Le genre assez mystérieux avec un coté très séduisant.

Lucy émit un léger rire face au visage rêveur de son amie. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle avait bien eu le coup de foutre. Mais la blonde savait un truc sur son amie.

- Tu lui as demandé son numéro ?

Un gros blanc répondit à Lucy. Elle savait que son amie était la plus grande des timides jamais recenser sur cette terre et qu'à cause de cela, elle n'avait toujours pas trouver de petit ami. Yukino s'étala sur la table et soupira bruyamment. Lucy rigola face à l'allure déprimée de la blanche. La sonnerie de midi sonna dans tout le lycée. Lucy salua son amie et partit en direction du gymnase. Yukino savait que depuis que la blonde voulait rentré dans l'école de danse, elles ne mangeraient plus ensemble. Mais la blanche ne lui en voulait pas, Lucy était douée mais le niveau de cette école était au dessus de la blonde. Elle devait s'entraîner beaucoup pour rattraper son retard. C'est après un dernier signe de la main que Lucy se dirigea vers le gymnase. Elle partit dans les vestiaires, elle changea sa tenue de lycéenne pour une jogging et un haut arrivant au dessus du nombril. Elle déposa son sac par terre et en sortit un mini emplie pour téléphone portable. Elle brancha celui ci et mit la musique. Elle ferma les yeux et balança la tête de droite et gauche puis débuta les premiers pas. Elle continua son déhanchée sous le rythme de la musique. Elle était meilleure pour le break danse que pour la danse de salon mais elle devait tout danser pour pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette école de danse. Elle ressaya les mouvements de la danse qu'elle devait présenter. Elle commença à bouger son corps de gauche à droite, ses bras accompagnant ses gestes. La musique était douce et le rythme du piano donnait des airs de ballets à la danse de la blonde. On aurait d'y qu'elle volait. Elle continua à sauter pour faire des ronds sur elle même. Sa jambe était droite et guidait ses gestes. Elle sauta une dernière fois pour se réceptionner assise donnant grâce à ses derniers gestes. La musique s'arrêta et des bruit de pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Elle se releva et lança un regard à l'arrivant. La personne en question l'applaudissait. Lucy grogna face au nouveau venu.

- Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? _Lança t-elle. _

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demandait ça Lucy !

La blonde ferma la bouche aussitôt. Il n'avait pas tord, si le directeur apprenait qu'elle utilisait le gymnase à des fin personnels, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa sélection ainsi que sa place de lycéenne. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son interlocuteur avant de partir.

- Ne part pas Lucy. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

La blonde s'arrêta.

- Va y dit ce que tu as à dire Hibiki !

- Ta danse est parfaite, mais il manque quelques choses.

Lucy se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il manquait une chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait beau chercher dans tout les gestes qu'elle avait appris rien ne remplissait ce manque.

- Il te faut, un partenaire.

A ces mots, Lucy se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il avait raison, il manquait un partenaire pour donner vie à ses mouvements. Elle fronça des sourcils, elle savait où il voulait en venir. Mais il était hors de questions qu'elle danse avec lui. Elle ne dit rien et reprit le chemin vers la sortie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton ex, qu'il faut que tu empêches tes chances d'accéder à ton rêve. Tu sais qu'avec moi, tu peux y rentrer.

Lucy serra son point, elle en avait marre. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne mais elle voulait réussir par elle même. Sans besoin d'aide, où surtout pas avec l'aide de son ex. A cause de lui, elle avait du faire beaucoup de choix allant même jusqu'à sacrifier des plaisirs pour lui. Alors que le jeune homme, lui, dès qu'il en a eu marre de sa blonde, il l'a laissé tombé comme une conne malgré tout les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait. Depuis ce jour, elle s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse avant d'avoir réussit son but. Elle grinça des dents et lui lança.

- Demain dans la salle de monsieur Clive, à 14h soit à l'heure.

Hibiki prit le chemin du retour avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

Mirajane était entrain d'essuyer un verre quand Sting arriva. Levy ainsi que Gajeel était déjà rendu. Pareille pour Juvia et Natsu. Tout le monde salua le nouveau venu. Il se plaça à coté de Mirajane et commença son deuxième apprentissage. Il devait maintenant apprendre toutes les bouteilles par cœur et où elles se plaçaient. Un jeu d'enfant pour un ancien barman. Après 20 minutes, Erza arriva accompagner de Lucy et Jellal. La blonde saisit au bar et commanda une bière à Mira. Sting lui lança un sourire séducteur. Les images de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. La blonde eut un sourire en coin mais ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Elle vida sa bière et partit ce changer. Mirajane, qui avait vu l'échange entre les deux blonds, s'approcha de Sting.

- Il s'est passé quelques choses avec Lucy ?

- Peut-être bien, peut-être pas.

Mirajane gonfla des joues. Elle, qui adorait les histoires de tout le monde, elle n'allait rien savoir de la bouche du blondinet. Il fallait qu'elle cherche du coté de Lucy.

Au bout d'une heure, les premiers clients arrivèrent. Lucy ainsi que les autres filles grimpèrent quand leur cage respective et commença leur déhanché enflammée. Lucy voulait mettre le paquet pour oublier le compromis avec Hibiki. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider toujours sous le regard de Sting. Après trois heures, Rogue arriva dans la salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour identifier son ami. Après l'avoir aperçu, il se dirigea vers le bar.

- Un whisky sur te plaît.

Sting releva la tête et fit une tape amical à son meilleur pote. Il alla remplir son verre et demanda à Mira cinq minute de pose, ce que la blanche lui accorda. Sting prit place sur un canapé suivie de Rogue.

- C'est sympa ici.

- Oui, tu as vu et la vue n'est pas mal aussi.

Il lui montra la blondinette entrain de bouger son corps au rythme de la musique. Elle était habillé d'une mini jupe avec un haut rouge lui arrivant au dessus du nombril. Rogue avala un peu de sa boisson et jeta un regard vers son ami. Celui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Lucy.

- Arrête de la regarder comme ça, on dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus.

- Déjà fait.

- Quoi déjà, plutôt rapide. Tu lui as dit quoi pour votre rupture ? Tu sais l'excuse bidon que tu leur donnes à toute pour ne plus qu'elle ne vienne plus te faire chier après.

- Pas eu besoin de le faire. Elle ne voulait pas de relation et ça tombait bien moi non plus.

Rogue bue une plus grosse gorger de sa boisson alcoolisé et ferma les yeux sous la remarque de son ami. Il lui arrivait défois à ne pas comprendre Sting, lui et ses manières de coucher à droite et à gauche sans vouloir se casser, le dépassait. Il soupira avant de finir son liquide. Rogue en avait marre de jouer à ce jeu là lui, il voulait une relation et une durable.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Le blonde se tourna vers son ami et le fixa avec des gros yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien. Rogue grimaça légèrement, cette nouvelle a dut le choquer.

- C'est une lycéenne. On a qu'un an d'écart. Elle étudie l'art et la littérature. Elle veut devenir Dessinatrice plus tard. C'est une fille vraiment charmante et très jolie. Je parie qu'elle t'aurait plus. Mais bref, je vais essayé d'avoir son numéro la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Sting avait écouté son ami jusqu'au bout et ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il lança un regard vers le bar et vit que Mirajane commençait à être déborder. Il se leva et tourna vers son ami. Il lui sourit et lui lança.

- Fonce mon vieux. Je te soutiendrai même si tu n'es plus un coureur de jupon comme moi. T'es mon meilleur pote et je respecterai chacun de tes choix.

Rogue se leva et sourit à Sting. Depuis tout petit, ils se soutenaient dans chaque épreuve mais ils savaient que tôt au tard, chacun devait partir de son coté pour faire sa vie. Sting adressa un dernier signe à Rogue avant de disparaître derrière le bar.

* * *

Après que tout le monde ait rangé ses affaires, chacun partit vers sa voiture. Lucy fit signe à Erza de partir avec Jellal, qu'elle allait appelé un taxis pour rentrer sans les embêter à faire un détour pour elle. Tout le monde était pratiquement partis quand elle sentit des mains apprendre son téléphone. Elle sursauta et se retourna afin de mettre un coup à son agresseur. Alors qu'elle avait lever le point, quelqu'un venait de l'agripper et de la tirer vers lui.

- C'est pas bien de vouloir me frapper.

Lucy arrêta de se débattre et aborda un sourire malicieux. Sting la tenait fermement et lui caressait la cuisse avec son autre main. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant le geste doux et excitant de son amant.

- Tu me ramènes. _Lui demanda t-elle plein de sous-entendu_

- J'allais te le proposer.

Sting et Lucy partirent en direction de l'appartement de la blonde. Arriver dedans, ce fut le même refrain que la veille. Lucy et Sting se laissèrent guider par leur pulsion. Sting se délectait des courbes de son amant, il aimait la façon qu'elle s'occupait de lui. La façon qu'elle avait de crier son prénom. Il aimait la voir dans tout ses états et surtout il aimait quand la jeune fille le regardait. Il se sentait fort et puissant dans ses bras si fragile. Après avoir fini leur ébat, ils s'assoupirent dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil éclairaient le visage de Sting. Celui ci s'étira et chercha une personne à coté de lui. Mais rien. Il se releva aussitôt après avoir fait la conclusion qu'il était tout seul dans le lit. Il se leva en tenue d'adam. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa un croissant qu'il engloutit en une fraction de seconde. La blonde arriva dans sa cuisine, toujours en pyjama. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au jeune homme nu dans sa cuisine et se dirigea vers son frigo. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un bouteille de jus d'orange. Après avoir sortit un verre, elle posa un regard vers Sting qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Toujours là, tu n'es pas parti.

Le jeune homme déglutit malgré lui. Cette fille était incroyable. D'après Mirajane, c'était la parfaite étudiante qui préférer étudier que trouver l'âme sœur, alors que lui il voyait une prédatrice comme lui, sauf que elle ne couchait pas avec tout ce qui bougeait.

- Non, tu vois je suis toujours là. _Il la prit par la taille et continua _mais j'aimerai prendre une douche tout les deux avant que je parte.

La blonde jeta un regard vers la pendule et accepta. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la salle de bain. Sting fit coulé l'eau sur son corps parfaitement muscler et attendit la blonde. Celle ci se positionna à ses cotés et profita de la pomme de douche. Sting se mordit les lèvres, la jeune femme lui donnait vraiment envie. Il regardait les gouttes d'eau roulait sur ses jolies formes qu'il aimait tant. Quand la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle pivota sa tête vers l'intimité du jeune homme. Elle émit de son rire cristallin sous les grognements de son cher amant. C'était pas de sa faute si la jeune femme lui donnait envie. Il eut une idée pour faire taire sa blonde, il l'attrapa par les fesses et lui fit enrouler les jambes autour de son corps. Dans un coup de rein bien placé, il rentra dans l'intimité de la blonde. Il commença ses va et vient sous les gémissements de Lucy.

- Tu rigolais tout à l'heure mais j'y suis rentré sans trop de problème. Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui était excité.

Pour ne pas voir le jeune homme et son sourire plein de fierté, elle leva la tête vers le plafond et s'agrippa à son dos. Elle haletait et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle devait le reconnaître, Sting était vraiment un bon coup. Sentant la fin arriver, il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de faire descendre la jeune fille. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la douche. Lucy resta sous le jet d'eau, écarquillant des yeux. Elle retouchait son front. Il venait de l'embrasser sur le front et elle avait apprécié le geste. Elle sortit de la salle de bain habiller et coiffer et aperçut un bon de papier sur sa table. Sting lui avait laissé un mot en disant qu'il partait rejoindre son meilleur pote, qu'il se verrait ce soir au taf.

Après avoir manger, Lucy se prépara pour aller à la salle de Monsieur Clive.

* * *

Sting appela Rogue pour savoir où celui ci était. Il était arrivé à leur appartement pour pouvoir se changer mais ne l'avait pas trouver. Son portable sonna.

- Ouais, Allo Sting excuse moi, je suis au supermarché. Je suis en compagnie de la fille que je t'ai parlé. Si tu veux venir, tu peux. Ça me ferai plaisir de te la faire rencontrer.

Le blond accepta et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il sourit à l'idée de voir la fille qui a prit le cœur de son meilleur pote. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que cette nana était mignonne. Arriver sur les lieux, il prit la direction du seul endroit dans un supermarché où deux jeunes pouvaient parlé tout en buvant un verre. Il prit la direction du bar et les trouva se regardant dans les yeux, avec un sourire niais collé au visage. Il s'assit à coté de son meilleur pote, les fessant sursauter tout les deux.

- Tiens Sting. Bon, je te présente Yukino. Yukino -Sting ! Sting -Yukino.

La blanche tendit la main au blond qu'il prit et lui déposa un baiser. Rogue roula des yeux, Sting faisait ça à toute les filles que le brun lui présentait. Rogue soupira avant d'afficher un sourire. Enfin si Sting faisait ça, c'est qu'il la trouvait jolie. Après avoir échanger, deux, trois trucs sur leur vie respective, Rogue proposa à Yukino et Sting d'aller voir un film. Les deux jeunes acceptèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures.

Arriver sur les lieux, Yukino descendit et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Excuse moi Rogue, mais on pourrait faire un peut détour vers la salle qui se situe juste à coté du cinéma avant qu'aller voir le film. J'ai une amie qui s'entraîne la bas et j'aimerai la voir.

- Très bien allons y _déclara Sting avec un sourire carnassier coller au visage._

Rogue souffla d'exaspération. Sting ne changera jamais. Dès qu'on parlait nana, fille, femme, ou tout ce qui touchait à la gente féminine, Sting était toujours partant. Les trois jeunes poussèrent les portes de la salle et devant eux, plusieurs miroir et deux jeunes entrain de faire des enchaînements. Yukino alla vers la blonde et lui sauta dans les bras. Rogue et Sting eux s'accoudèrent au mur. Yukino après les salutations, se dirigea vers eux. Elle demanda à Rogue si ils pouvaient resté un peu le temps de voir son ami danser. Sting observa la jeune blonde qui s'étirait aux cotés d'un châtain. Elle lui disait quelques choses.

- Dit Yukino, elle s'appelle comment ton amie ?

- Lucy pourquoi tu la connaît.

- Oh oui, que je la connaît.

Yukino arqua d'un sourcil. Rogue, quant à lui, observait les réactions du blond. Il avait l'air fasciner par la demoiselle. A cette instant, il avait l'impression de voir son meilleur pote tomber amoureux. Il eut un sourire et dirigea son regard vers la blonde qui se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. ( Njorn- FairyTale) On avait l'impression que le monde avait arrêté de tourner à cette instant. Qu'elle était la seule a bougé. Elle donnait de la grâce à ses gestes. Le jeune homme, qui l'accompagner donnait de la vie, une histoire à la musique. Il était en parfaite harmonie ensemble. Yukino observait sa meilleure amie dans son élément. Elle était tellement d'admirative, devant tant d'ambition. La musique s'arrêta. La blonde se releva et partit vers les vestiaires. Rogue jeta un regard à Sting. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Sting avait un regard perdu et triste. Il se tourna vers Yukino et lui demanda.

- Dit ton amie Lucy, elle danse avec son petit ami ?

- Non, c'est son ex. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais enfin si elle présente cette chorégraphie à l'école de danse, elle sera prise directe, c'est obliger. Elle est tellement merveilleuse.

Sting ravala sa salive. C'était son ex petit ami. Il avait l'impression d'être trahis, d'être salie. Il ne savait pas mais quand il avait vu la blonde dansait avec ce mec, une rage l'avait envahit suivie de la tristesse. Cette fille l'avait envoûté. Il fit signe à Rogue qu'il partait chez eux pour se détendre et qu'il les laissait en amoureux. Suite à cette phrase, les deux concernés se tintèrent de rouge. Il prit sa voiture et arrivé chez lui, il se coucha et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La blonde était fière de son enchaînement mais ne pouvait pas s'y faire. Elle ne pouvait pas danser avec lui. Elle savait qu'il avait d'autres choses derrière la tête. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait la nausée. Elle commença à se déshabiller quand elle sentit deux bras la serrait contre un torse musclé. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte. Hibiki se roua une nouvelle fois sur elle, la planquant contre la parois des vestiaires et lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde et commença à lui dégrafer son soutien gorge. Elle lui donna un grand coup sur la tête et partit en direction de la sortie tout en enfilant son haut. Elle pleurait. Elle en avait marre des hommes. Elle voulait juste danser à la fin. Pourquoi ses rêves étaient si compliqué ? Elle arriva dans son bus et rentra chez elle.

Mirajane sifflait gaiement quand Sting arriva. La blanche l'interrogea du regard et lui demanda pourquoi, il était arrivé aussi tôt. Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Elle laissa tombé son torchon pour se diriger vers celui ci.

- C'est à propos de Lucy ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, tu veux parlé Mira.

- Arrête je sais que vous couchez ensemble.

Le jeune homme releva sa tête vers la jeune femme et lui demanda.

- Oui et alors ?

- Bah alors tu es tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Ah non, je t'arrête là. Je ne suis tombé amoureux de personne. Je couche avec elle, mais aucun de nous deux est tombé amoureux de l'autre. C'est juste une relation ouverte c'est tout.

- M'ouais.

- Et toi, tu en ai ou avec ?

La blanche rougit à l'entente du prénom de son amant secret. Sting eut un sourire fessant frissonner Mirajane. Juste au moment où Sting allait continué à taquiner la blanche, une furie déboula dans la pièce. Juvia sauta sur un des tabouret et demanda à Mirajane, une boisson alcoolisé. La blanche servit son amie étonner que celle ci demande une boisson alcoolisé alors que d'habitude elle ne touchait pas à une goutte d'alcool.

- Juvia est trop contente. Son Grey-sama est d'accord pour venir prendre un verre avec nous à la fermeture. Tu penses Mira, Juvia a réussi.

Sting déglutit devant l'absurdité de la bleue. Mirajane félicita son ami avant de reprendre son activité. Sting s'avança vers la blanche et lui demanda.

- Comment ça, on prend un verre à la fermeture.

- A c'est notre petit moment détente avant de fermer, le dimanche matin. Tout le monde vient boire un verre, toute l'équipe est au complet.

- Ah, je comprend pourquoi tu sifflais gaiement tout à l'heure. Luxus en fait partit.

Mirajane tira la langue pour montrer sa frustration au blond. Il avait encore toucher juste.

La soirée se déroulait comme chaque soir. Levy était à la sono. Gajeel et Natsu était à l'entré pour surveiller les entrées et sorties. Jellal était dans la salle au cas où des petits rigolos voudraient se battre. Erza ainsi que Juvia chauffaient la salle en se dandinant dans leur cage. Lucy, elle, n'avait pas la tête à danser. Elle repensait à ce qu'Hibiki avait voulu essayer de faire. Elle en avait marre de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un afin de réussir son but. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse cette danse sans lui.

Mirajane observait la blonde depuis son arrivée, elle se doutait que quelques choses clocher et apparemment ce n'était pas avec le blondinet. Celui ci d'ailleurs était bien occupé à draguer toute les filles qui était assise au bar. Après que tout les clients soient partis Mirajane posa dix verres sur le bar et servit de sa mixture secrète. Tout l'équipe s'assirent à l'emplacement des verres pour pouvoir discuter entre eux. Juvia, quant à elle, attendait impatiemment son Grey-sama. Quand elle vit celui ci arrivait elle lui sauta au cou.

- Mais dites moi, c'est que notre jolie Juvia est existé de voir son Grey-sama ce soir. _Déclara Erza._

- Tu sais Erza, il n'y a pas que Juvia qui est pressée de voir quelqu'un. _Siffla Sting_

Il bascula sa tête en direction de Mirajane qui surveiller la porte donnant sur l'étage. Tout les jeunes assis éclatèrent de rire. Après que Luxus soit descendu. Nos dix amies commencèrent à papoter. Seule Lucy ne se prêtait pas à la conversation. Elle se leva et mit son blouson.

- Tu vas ou Lucy ? On n'a pas terminé la soirée tous ensemble.

- Désoler Levy, mais j'ai pas trop le morale. Je vais allé me couché.

- C'est pas une mec, j'espère car sinon je lui casse la gueule. _Sortit Natsu en se craquant les doigts. _

Elle rigola face à l'air déterminer de son meilleur ami. Elle lui sourit et hocha de la tête pour lui dire que non. Elle leur fit un dernier signe et partit en direction de la sortie. Dehors elle appela un taxis pour rentrer.

Après que tout le monde ait terminé de papoter, rigoler, se chamailler. Chacun reprit la direction de leur maison. Sauf un, qui fit un détour voir une personne en particulier. Arriver devant l'immeuble, il gravit les escaliers et arriver devant la porte, il toqua. Il entendit quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir. La blonde écarquilla des yeux.

- Qu'es ce que tu fais là Sting. Tu as vu l'heure, il est 8h.

- Je sais mais je voulais te voir avant.

Il rentra dans la maison et saisit la blonde par les fesses, la soulevant. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et sourit. Elle savait ce que Sting venait faire et elle le remercia mentalement d'être venu lui faire changer les idées, à sa façon bien sur. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit. Il s'aventura dans son cou pour lui déposer des milliers de baisers. Elle aimait tellement quand il faisait ça. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les caresser de son amant. Elle adorait la façon qu'il la touchait. Il continua son exploration tout en lui enlevant ses affaires. Il déboutonna son haut de pyjama et massa un des seins alors qu'il lécha le téton de l'autre. Lucy gémissait faiblement. Il enleva pour de bons son haut et continua son parcours. Arriver à son bas, elle le bascula afin d'être dessus. Elle lui enleva son haut et déposa des baisers le longs de son torse. Elle léchait ses pectoraux et mordillait sa peau. Elle descendit le long de son ventre pour arriver à la limite du pantalon. Elle le déboutonna et lui retira. Elle se baissa et retraça le sexe du blond parfaitement dessiner sous son boxer. Elle lui retira et prit le membre en mains. Elle commença de légers va et vient puis devint plus entreprenante. Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille du jeune homme et commença à la lui mordillait. Elle jouait avec sa boucle d'oreille tout en continuant ses mouvements plus bas. Sting serra les draps de la demoiselle afin de ne pas gémir sous les caresses de celle ci. Ayant marre d'être la seule victime, il bascula la demoiselle et enleva son bas et son string. Il lui titilla le bourgeon et un liquide sortit de son intimité. Il inséra un doigt sous lequel la jeune fille se cambra. Il débuta des va et vient, et au fur et à mesure, il lui inséra un autre doigt. Arriver à son troisième, Lucy mordait son oreiller pour ne pas crier. Voyant que la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, il se positionna entre ses jambes et entra son sexe dans le sien. Il débuta ses va et vient doux et sensuel pour laisser placer à des plus violents et mieux placer. La jeune femme, criait et s'accrochait à ses épaules. Elle était en extase. Quand d'un coup, Sting sortit de son intimité. Lucy l'interrogea du regard et pour toute réponse celui ci lui déposa un baisé sur son nez et la prit par les hanches la fessant mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il lui demanda d'écarter les cuisses et s'inséra en elle. Il recommença ses va et vient mais cette fois ci, il avait plus de poigne, il pouvait s'agripper au hanche de sa belle. Il lui donna plusieurs coups bien précis et profond que la demoiselle sentit un orgasme arriver. Elle cria le prénom de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller afin de ne pas réveiller tout le quartier. Sting serra les dent, il sentait l'intimité de la demoiselle se resserrait. Les sensations que ça lui procurait, lui signalait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Effectivement, il sentit son membre vibré dans le sexe de Lucy et un liquide pâteux se déversa en elle. Il se laissa tombé à coté de la blonde. Il allait dormir toute la journée, c'était sur.


	2. Je t'aime Sting Eucliffe

La sonnerie du téléphone portable de la blonde la réveilla. Elle porta sa main vers celui ci et décrocha. Elle répondit un léger « Allo » tout enrouer.

- Oh, je vois que je te réveille.

- Non Yukino, pas du tout.

- M'ouais tu ne me l'as fait pas. Mais si tu ne dormais pas, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as mis à l'exercice de Monsieur Mine, j'y comprend que dale.

La blonde tourna sa tête vers son réveil et vit l'heure. Il était 17h de l'après midi et la blondinette n'avait pas commencé à travailler ses cours pour le lendemain. Elle sauta du lit en quatrième vitesse et s'habilla du t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Toujours accrocher à son téléphone, cherchant des excuses à son ami pour le temps qu'elle mettait à lui répondre, elle sortit tout ses cahiers et sa trousse. Elle posa ses fesses sur la chaise de son bureau et commença les excises de maths que lui demander la blanche. Après 10 minutes à réfléchir, elle fit par donné les explications à Yukino.

- Donc voilà, tu as tout compris ?

- Oui, oui merci. Mais dit moi Lucy, tu n'étais pas entrain de les faire en même temps que tu me parlais ?

- Non, voyons pour qui te me prend. _La blonde eut un rire nerveux à cause du mensonge grotesque qu'elle venait de lui donner. _

- Ne me prend pas pour une bille, je te connais. Bon, je te laisse te réveiller Belle au bois dormant.

Yukino raccrocha après avoir bien rie. Lucy s'en fonça dans sa chaise, fermant les yeux pour continuer sa nuit. Quand un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

- Je crois que le t-shirt que tu portes c'est le mien.

La demoiselle porta son regard vers le haut en question et le reconnut aussitôt. Elle se retourna vers un Sting accouder dans l'ouverture de la porte du salon. Il était torse nu et a priori, il désirait son haut. Pour faire languir son squatteur, elle enleva son haut et lui tendit, se positionnant vêtue d'un simple culotte devant lui. Après avoir saisit l'objet tant demander, Sting dévisagea sa blonde et eut un rire en coin. Cette fille était une tigresse. Celle ci partit sous la douche pendant que le jeune homme commença à préparer le déjeuner.

Même si il était 17 heure, ils avaient le droit de se faire un lait chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, pas de chance, il pleuvait. Il envoya un message à Rogue en lui disant qu'il n'allait pas rentré ce soir. Il finissait de mettre la table quand le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Sting piqué de curiosité, saisit l'objet et ouvrit le message. Il écarquilla des yeux et émit un grognement animal. Il s'installa devant la télé quand la jeune femme arriva. Elle s'installa devant son lait chaud, quand Sting lui mit son portable devant ses yeux, le message ouvert. Il s'assit à ses cotés comme si de rien n'était.

La blonde après avoir lu le message vira au rouge. Mais pas un rouge timide mais un rouge de colère. Elle balança son téléphone le long de la table et bue un gorgé du liquide chaud. Sting ne pipa pas un mot de la réaction de la belle, il attendait une autre pour une raison qu'il connaissait. Lucy écarquilla des yeux après avoir digéré le message et se focalisa sur Sting qui abordait un sourire en coin. Il savait que maintenant c'était son quart heure.

- Qui t'as permi de lui mes messages ?

- Personne, j'ai juste voulu voir à qui tu parlais.

- Non mais depuis quand, t'es pas mon mec à se que je sache.

- Peut-être bien mais j'aime pas que la fille avec qui je couche, ait des petits secrets.

Lucy gonfla des joues, mais pour qui il se prenait celui la ?! Elle finit son bol et le porta jusque dans l'évier, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle savait pertinemment qui c'était mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle ferma les yeux quand il commença à embrasser son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux d'ors et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi, il t'a mit ça ? Il t'a fait quelques choses de mal.

Lucy rouvrit les yeux. Sting venait de dire cette phrase avec un ton doux mais amère en même temps. On aurait dis qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il la tourna vers lui pour capter son regard et décelait la vérité. Elle afficha une mine triste et reprit de haine au souvenir des mains baladeuses de l'expéditeur du message. Sting releva sa tête et fixa sa blonde, il m'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais dès que la demoiselle était triste, cela jouait sur son humeur. Et là, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il voulait cassé la gueule à celui qui avait oser demander à Lucy, un rendez vous pour pourvoir se réconcilier. La blonde s'agrippa à t-shirt du blond et pleura.

Sting lui caressait la tête en lui demandant de se calmer, qu'il était là à ses cotés. Après que ses pleures soient arrêtes, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et commença à se diriger vers le canapé. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Sting qui voulait toujours des réponses. Voyant le regard déterminé de son amant, elle déglutit et capitula. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé et Lucy prit son courage à deux mains.

- Dans une semaine, je passe des auditions pour accéder à une grande école de danse. Je dois préparé une chorégraphie pour pouvoir y rentrer. Cependant, durant mes entraînements, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait quelques choses. Et ce fut à ce moment là, qu'Hibiki m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Mais..

- Hibiki est ton ex.

Lucy souffla pour faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il avait raison.

- Oui c'est ça. Mais j'ai tellement perdu plein de choses à cause de lui que maintenant, il m'inspire que de la haine. Je ne veux pas faire cette danse avec lui. Mais je sais qu'avec lui mes chances d'y rentré sont de cent pour cent. _Elle souffla bruyamment._ Mais je sais que lui, il veut qu'un seul truc. Recoucher avec moi. La dernière fois qu'on s'est entraîné, il a tenté une accroche trop directe à mon goût.

Le blond serra des dents. Alors comme ça, ce mec avait essayé de coucher de force avec sa blondinette. Il était un homme mort. Voyant que Lucy avait fini son récit, il s'approcha de la belle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Bah, si tu ne veux pas danser avec lui. Danse avec moi.

La blonde eut un hoquet de surprise. Danser avec Sting alors qu'il était barman ? Ça n'avait aucun sens a part si le blond avait des talents cachés pour la danse. Observant chacune des réaction de la blonde, il comprit que celle ci ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Afin de lui montrer de quoi, il était capable, il lui dit.

- Demain soir, je viens te cherché et on part tout les deux à la salle. Tu sais à coté du cinéma.

Lucy le regarda suspicieuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le défie lui donnait envie. Elle accepta avec un sourire doux et chaleureux. Afin de faire penser à autre choses, il l'étira de tout son long sur le canapé et se positionna sur elle. Lucy enroula ses mains autour de son cou et sourit au contacte des baisers sur son épaule. Sting ne changerait jamais.

* * *

La blonde se dirigeait vers son cour d'art quand une blanche hystérique déboula sur sa droite. Elle s'agrippa au bras de la belle et lui sourit de toute ses dents. Lucy savait que quand la blanche faisait cela, c'est qu'elle devait lui dire quelques choses d'important. Lucy et Yukino s'assirent dans la salle avant que la blanche ne commence son récit à l'eau de rose.

- Lucy tu ne sais pas quoi mais le mec que je t'ai parlé l'autre jour et bien on sait recroisé dans le supermarché. Bien sur j'avais fait exprès de venir vers le lieu où il travaillait mais ce que je ne savais c'est qu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour là. Alors j'ai commencé à faire demis tour quand j'ai senti quelqu'un me saisir le bras et quand je me suis retourné devine quoi .. C'était lui qui me souriait.

La blonde éclata de rire face au visage niais de son amie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait 4 ans et que pour la première fois, on lui offrait une poupée à Noël. Elle continua son récit sans prêter cas à la blondinette qui se foutait de sa figure.

- Après on a papoté ensemble et c'est là qu'un de ses potes est arrivé. Vraiment charmant, il faudrait que je te le présente.

- Négatif, je t'ai dis que moi et les histoires d'amours, c'est terminer.

- Pourtant, il est vraiment canon. Il a une musculature impressionnant et des allures de don juan.

A cette définition, Lucy eut un sourire en coin. Yukino, sans le savoir, avait décrit une partie de Sting.

- Bon bref, après nous sommes partis au cinéma.

- Ah mais c'est pour cela que tu étais accompagné de deux autres mecs avec toi. T'aurait pu me le présenter tout de même. _Siffla la blonde. _

- Désoler mais je voyais que tu étais concentré et je n'ai pas voulu te déconcentrer davantage. En plus, tu étais en compagnie d'Hibiki.

Au souvenir du châtain, Yukino s'arrêta et se tourna vers son amie. Elle venait de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec l'ami de Rogue. Il lui avait demandé comment s'appeler son amie blonde et celui ci lui avait donné l'impression qu'il connaissait déjà la demoiselle. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire comment il s'appelait. Signe, non. Sing, non.

- Sting. _Hurla Yukino fessant se retourner tout les élèves vers sa table._

Lucy la regarda étonner qu'elle connaisse Sting. Yukino se tourna vers elle avec un sourire à la limite du démoniaque. Lucy déglutit devant l'aura de son amie.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas un Sting par azar ?

Lucy hocha de la tête. A quoi bon mentir à sa meilleure amie, tôt ou tard, elle l'aurait appris.

- Et dit moi, c'est avec lui que tu as passé ta nuit avant que je t'appelle hier.

Lucy se laissa tomber sur la table. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa meilleure amie faisait ça. Elle arrivait à savoir tout de Lucy juste par un regard. Elle soupira et se releva vers la demoiselle.

- Oui, c'est avec lui que j'étais. Mais comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ?

- C'est un ami à Rogue. Il était là quand je suis venu te voir.

Lucy observa son ami. Alors c'est pour cela qu'il avait eu ce regard plein de haine quand elle avait parlé d'Hibiki. Elle grimaça à l'idée de voir le chatain débouler dans la salle de ce soir en présence du blond. Heureusement qu'Hibiki ne savait rien de leur rendez vous.

Après avoir passer la journée a étudier, la dernière sonnerie retentit. Indiquant les élèves à quitter l'établissement. Lucy se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus quand elle sentit deux bras fort l'enrouler. Elle eut un sourire en coin et caressa la main de l'individu.

- Sting, je croyais que t'aller m'attendre à la salle ?

Elle se retourna et se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Hibiki arqua d'un sourcil.

- Sting ? C'est qui lui ?

- Quelqu'un ! Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Depuis quand ma petite amie traîne avec d'autres mecs que moi. _Il saisit le poignet de la belle._

- Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, met toi bien ça dans le crane. Et lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

Alors que Lucy se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, un coup de point arriva dans la mâchoire du chatain. Il lâcha prise et Lucy se retrouva le visage dans le dos d'une personne. Sting se tenait entre elle et Hibiki. Le chatain se releva et aborda un regard noir. Il se mit en position pour attaquer alors que tout les lycéens se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Sting ne voulait pas ce battre surtout pas avec un lycéen. Il lâcha un grognement quand il vit une touffe rose arriver à son secours. Il se plaça à coté du blond et jeta un regard à Hibiki.

- Dégage de là, Hibiki et laisse Lucy en paix. Elle t'a largué, met toi ça dans le crane. _Cracha Natsu._

Alors que Lucy tremblait comme une feuille face à la tension qu'avait les trois hommes l'un en face des deux autres, Hibiki ne put que capituler. Il n'était pas de taille face à Sting et Natsu. Il se fraya un chemin parmis la foule et disparut. Sting et Natsu se tournèrent vers la blonde qui s'agrippa à la veste de son meilleur ami. Natsu caressa les cheveux de la blonde. Mirajane lui avait dit de surveiller Lucy et il avait été demandé à Yukino, si elle savait quelques choses pour la blonde. Ayant eut aucune réponse positive, il avait déclaré forfait et s'était dirigé vers sa voiture.

Quand tout à coup, il avait entendu les hurlements de sa meilleure amie, il s'était empresser d'aller la secourir. Mais quand, il fut arrivé sur les lieux, Sting se tenait devant elle. Hibiki se tenant la mâchoire. Il avait vite faitle rapprochement et s'était placé à coté du blond.

Natsu et Sting s'assirent devant la blonde et lui demanda silencieusement de lui expliquer la situation. Voyant le regard des deux hommes, la blonde soupira.

- Hibiki ne veut plus me lâcher. Il m'a encore envoyer un message ce matin en me demandant ce que je faisais après les cours.

- Ce fils de ****, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.

- Non Natsu ça sert à rien. Je t'en suis super reconnaissante mais ne te tracasse pas pour moi. J'aurai jamais dut l'accepter en tant que partenaire.

- C'est pour cela, que l'on va allé s'entraîner. J'ai pas envie de ce barjo, revienne à la charge et nique tout ton petit rêve. _Déclara Sting après s'être lever. _

Natsu leur fit un dernier signe de main avant de partir dans sa voiture.

* * *

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent dans la salle et débutèrent l'entraînement. Au bout d'une heure, Sting connaissait les principaux enchaînements. Lucy était émerveillée par le jeune homme. Il n'était pas un danseur né mais était un parfait porteur. Il portait la jeune femme à sa guise, la soulevant et la descendant comme un sac à patate. Il lui arrivait de faire tomber Lucy pour la taquiner et la faire gueuler. Après deux heures d'entraînement, Sting raccompagna la blondinette chez elle. Dans la voiture, Sting se mordit les lèvre. Il voulait savoir quelques choses.

- Pourquoi tu as cru que c'était moi quand il t'a prise dans ses bras ?

La blonde vira au rouge immédiatement. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle essaya de camoufler ses émotions au blond mais c'était complètement rater. Il avait bien vu le changement de couleur de Lucy. Elle souffla quand elle le vit aborder son stupide sourire en coin.

- J'ai cru que c'était toi, juste pour te taquiner. Voilà tout. Ne crois pas d'autres choses compris.

Le blond ne pipa pas un mot. Il savait que Lucy mentait aussi mal qu'elle respirait. Mais il ne voulait pas contredire la jeune femme. Cependant, quand il avait vu la blonde dans les bras de l'autre, une désagréable sensation l'avait envahi. Il avait eu de la jalousie à l'égard du chatain.

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine, c'était le même refrain. Après les cours, Sting allait cherché Lucy pour s'entraîner. Il était enfin arriver à faire tout l'enchaînement sans tomber une seule fois. Il était en parfaite harmonie. Lucy se sentait bien dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle ne voyait plus Sting comme la première fois. Elle s'attachait à lui de jours en jours. Appréciant sa compagnie. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'une relation et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle chassait cette idée de sa tête.

Sting, quant à lui, s'enivrait de la présence de sa blonde. Il adorait son caractère autorité, fière et bruyant. Il aimait tous chez elle et se surprenait à lui trouver que des qualités malgré ses défauts. Il avait expliqué ses symptômes à Rogue et celui ci l'avait ri au nez. Il lui avait dis qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter c'était juste qu'il était amoureux. Lui amoureux, la blague. Cependant il ne pouvait pas le nier, il pensait tout le temps à la belle. Il chassa l'idée d'être tomber amoureux de la blonde de son esprit.

Jeudi matin, Vendredi matin et samedi matin se passèrent sous les rires de toute l'équipe du « Fairy Tail ». Au bout de deux semaines, Sting s'était parfaitement intégrer. Rogue venait souvent leur rentre visite. Juvia avait enfin réussit à sortir avec son Grey-Sama. Gajeel et Levy avait enfin avouer au reste du groupe leur mise en couple. Sting, ce jour là avait gagné un gros pactole. Il avait parié avec Erza, Mirajane et Natsu de la date de leur officialisation. Quant à Mirajane, elle pataugeait toujours autant. Alors qu'ils étaient dimanche matin, Sting en train d'essuyer un verre, s'avança vers la barmaid.

- Rien n'avance avec Luxus ?

La blanche souffla. Il n'y avait que Sting, qui prenait au sérieux son amour secret pour son patron. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Non, j'ai beau tout faire. Être la plus jolie, lui sourire quant il arrive mais rien n'y fait.

Alors que le blond allait répliqué, une voix le coupa.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête Mira. Profite de la vie et jette toi à l'eau. _La personne vida son verre d'une traite et retourna danser._

La blanche déglutit devant le comportement de son amie blonde. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lucy comme ça. Elle pivota vers Sting, qui apparemment lui non plus, n'avait jamais vu la petite blondinette comme cela.

Lucy dansait avec plusieurs mecs sur la piste. Elle avait vraiment quelques verres de trop pour danser à l'extérieur de sa cage. Elle se déhanchait et dansait un collé serré vraiment oser avec des clients de la boite. Mirajane pivotait son regard de Sting à Lucy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond avait l'air très en colère. Il se servit un verre et le bue d'un traite. Il détestait quant il voyait sa blonde dansait avec d'autres hommes que lui. Mirajane se déplaça vers lui et lui tapa dans le bras.

- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe avec Lucy ?

- Rien. Lucy essaye juste de décompresser avant les sélections. _Dit il comme si il en avait rien à faire. _

Mirajane soupira. Pour une fois, qu'elle espérait avoir des informations croustillantes sur les deux blonds. C'était raté. Néanmoins Sting semblait plus tendu que d'habitude. Il avait l'air de ne pas apprécier que d'autres hommes touchent à sa blondie. Mirajane arriva derrière le jeune homme et lui chuchota.

- Je connais ta faiblesse.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et adressa un sourire à la blanche. Son sourire n'était pas comme celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Cette fois ci, c'était un sourire sincère comme si il était soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un avait viser juste dans son esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy et la vit reprendre son emplacement dans sa cage. Il souffla de soulagement. Il préférait la savoir enfermer qu'à coté de tous ses mecs a la chasse de nouvelle proie.

A la fermeture, Sting attendait comme d'habitude sa petite blonde. Il salua tout le monde et l'aperçût. Il la serra dans ses bras et ils prirent la direction de chez la blonde. Mais au lieu de commencer leur ébats quotidien, les deux jeunes s'assoupirent dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Lundi matin à 11h, une jeune fille posa un hurlement de colère. Elle avait trop bue hier et ce matin, elle ressemblait à un zombie. Le jeune homme se posa dans l'ouverture de la porte et commença à rigoler de l'allure de son « amie ». Elle essayait par toute les techniques de faire disparaître les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle torturait son visage sous le rire de Sting. Elle arrêta le massacre et se jeta sur le responsable du rire qui titillait sa colère . Une course poursuite débuta dans le petit appartement de la demoiselle. Sting courait en se tenant les cotes tellement il rigolait. Lucy essayait avec tout le mal du monde à le rattraper. Soudain elle vit une ouverture et sauta sur lui. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent à terre, Lucy a califourchon sur Sting. Leur visage a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Lucy et Sting ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, voulant voir qui des deux casseraient l'espace entre leurs deux bouches respectives. Cependant quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lucy se releva, légèrement déçue. Elle ouvrit et tomba sur Rogue et Yukino. Elle salua les deux jeunes et les invitèrent à rentrer. Les deux saluèrent Sting après un gloussement amusé de le voir chez la blonde. Lucy roula des yeux. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, tout ses amis ou presque savaient que les deux blonds avaient une liaison. Yukino se tourna vers Lucy

- Prête pour la sélection.

- J'ai un de ses traques, tu ne peux même pas savoir.

Yukino enlaça son amie. Lucy répondit à l'étreinte et sourit à la blanche. Elle savait que malgré tout, ces amis seraient là pour elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et leur proposa de rester déjeuner.

* * *

Sting bougea la tête de droite à gauche. Il était au paradis d'après lui. Plusieurs filles étaient en tenue de danse et pour certaine, elles avaient opter pour une tenue vraiment oser. Au plus grand bonheur de Sting, qui lança des regards gourmands à toute les demoiselles qui gloussaient quant il passait devant elle. Lucy roula des yeux. Elle avait un partenaire avec un charisme trop énorme pour passer inaperçue. Ils s'installèrent à leur place en attendant d'être appeler. Sting saisit les mains tremblantes de Lucy et déposa des baisers sur ceux. Lucy dévora des yeux son amant. Elle aimait quand il s'occupait d'elle. La directrice les appela. Ils se placèrent devant les trois jury. La directrice actionna leur musique. Sting et Lucy débutèrent leur mouvement. Au fur et à mesure des enchaînements, plusieurs élèves s'étaient collé contre la porte pour voir les deux blonds dansaient. Un rumeur dans le couloir avait circulé comme quoi, les deux jeunes dans la salle étaient vraiment brillant.

Effectivement, dans la salle où se passait l'événement. Aucun jury ne parlait, tous observait l'harmonie que dégageait les deux jeunes. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose. Tout les deux se dévoraient des yeux et rendaient la musique encore plus romantique. Si on les regardait sans les connaître, on aurait pu croire qu'il était en couple. Quand la musique se termina Sting déposa délicatement Lucy à terre. Tout les deux se fixaient, ne voulant pas rompre ce lien si puissant. Après avoir réussit leur exploit, ils se placèrent devant les jury. Ceci ne bougeaient pas. Lucy commença à avoir un mauvais pré-sentiment quant un des trois jury se releva et les applaudit. Les deux autres le suivirent ainsi que la directrice. Un des jury fit signe à Lucy de venir signer le papier signifiant qu'elle était d'admise.

* * *

Sur les coups de vingt heure, la blonde envoya des messages à tout le monde pour leur signaler la nouvelle et de les invitait à fêter l'événement au restaurant. Sting, qui était resté avec elle, affichait un sourire sincère pour la demoiselle, il était heureux de la voir comme ça. Surtout un peu grâce à lui, et pas grâce à l'autre Hibiki. Tout ceux à qui la blonde avait proposé de venir au restaurant avec eux, avait répondu présent. Il était donc maintenant, en train de se préparer. Sting après la représentation, avait été cherché une chemise blanche et un jean chez lui. Sting, ayant fini de se préparer avant la demoiselle, l'observait du coin de la porte. Elle avait mis une robe de soirée vraiment très chic noir. Elle finissait de se maquiller et de se coiffer, quand elle se dirigea dans le salon où se tenait Sting. Elle lui sourit et se tourna lui montrant la raison de sa venue. Il se leva et entreprit de fermer la fermeture de la robe qui aller du bas de ses reins jusqu'au niveau de ses deux clavicules. Elle avait soulevé ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse la fermer sans problème. Mais le jeune homme commença à déposer de légers baiser le long de son épaule pour se diriger vers son cou, puis sur le milieu de son dos. La belle lâcha un gémissement de bonheur sous les douces tortures du blond. Après avoir fermer la robe, il partit en direction de la cuisine pour aller chercher ses clés. Lucy resta dans le salon, complètement perdue par tout les événements. Petit à petit, elle commençait à ressentir de l'attirance pour Sting et de la jalousie. Elle revoyait toute ses filles qui le dévoraient des yeux. Ça lui donnait des boules au ventre suivie d'un sèchement immédiat de la gorge. Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux. Elle devenait amoureuse de lui. Sting entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers la belle.

- Ca va aller ?

Lucy ravala sa salive et hocha de la tête. Durant l'échange, il avait mis sa main sur son bras et des picotements agréables avaient apparut la rendant toute choses. Elle devait se ressaisir. Sting lui montra ses clés et ils partirent en direction de la voiture pour le restaurant.

* * *

Vingt et demi, tout le monde était réunit devant le restaurant. Erza, habiller d'une robe rouge fendu sur le coté, au bras de Jellal, habiller d'une chemise bleu nuit avec un jean. Natsu et Grey se chamaillaient comme d'habitude depuis qu'il se connaissaient. Tout les deux portaient une chemise noir, légèrement ouverte. Levy avait une jolie robe bleue nuit avec quelques paillettes sur le haut et le bas. Gajeel avait opté pour un haut cacher par un blouson en cuir et un jean délavé. Juvia avait elle, une magnifique robe bleue ciel dos nue. Elle devait mettre le paquet depuis qu'elle sortait avec Grey-Sama. Rogue et Yukino se tenait eux aussi là. La blanche avait mis une jolie robe blanche alors que le noir avait mis un polo de couleur bordeaux et un jean noir. Sting et Lucy fit leur rentré sous les acclamations de toute les demoiselles. Natsu lui fit une accolade amicale en la félicitant qu'avoir atteint son but. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur toute les personnes présentes mais s'arrêta.

- Mirajane elle est où ?

Erza ainsi que les autres filles regardèrent à droite et à gauche alors que les mecs soulevèrent leur épaule en signe de négation à la question.

Sting lui fixait une direction avec un sourire mauvais collé au visage. Lucy, voyant le regard de son amant, suivit la direction et vit Mirajane au bras de … Luxus. Toute l'équipe du « Fairy Tail » déglutirent devant les nouveaux arrivants. Sting se plaça à coté de la blanche et lui demanda comment elle avait fait. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendu. Tout les filles admirèrent Mirajane qui était venue avec une somptueuse robe droite de couleur rouge/bordeaux. Quant à Luxus, il avait une chemise noir, lui moulant parfaitement ses muscles. Ils rentrèrent tous dans le bâtiment et s'installèrent à une table. Durant la soirée tout le monde rigolaient, discutaient, jouaient. L'ambiance était festive et joyeuse. Sting n'arrivait pas à se décrocher du regard de Lucy. Il s'était portant mis en face de la blonde pour passer inaperçue mais cela ne changeait rien. Il la dévorait toujours des yeux. Mirajane, qui se tenait à coté de lui, tapa dans son coude.

- Évite de lui sauter dessus. Attend ce soir.

Le blond ne répondit pas à la blanche mais lui adressa un sourire en coin. Oh, ça oui, il allait lui sauté dessus en rentrant. Mais quel idée de mettre une robe qui lui moulait aussi bien son corps pulpeux.

Yukino, qui mangeait à coté de la blonde, afficha une mine triste en repensant à quelques choses d'essentielle et que seule les deux jeunes filles savaient.

- Dit Lucy, maintenant que tu es rentré dans cette école. Tu vas devenir interne, c'est comme ça dans leur contrat. Pour que tu puisses étudié un maximum, il faut que tu restes cloîtré la-bas nuit et jour.

Tout ceux, qui parlaient ou mangeaient, avaient délaissé leur activité pour écouter la conversation. Sting serra des dents malgré lui. Comment ça, elle devait resté la bas jour et nuit ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà eu la clé de ma chambre. Je vais installé mes affaires demain et je commence les cours Mercredi matin. Je sais c'est trop rapide mais c'est le risque. _Elle se tourna vers ses collègues et commença à leur parler. _C'est pour cela que je vous ai réuni tous ensemble ce soir. Ça sera mon dernier soir en votre compagnie. Je ne pourrai plus venir au « Fairy Tail ». J'ai posé le préavis de mon appartement, il y a déjà un mois. Je suis désolé de vous avoir cacher cela.

Luxus grogna avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Celle qui doit faire des choix dans sa vie, c'est toi. Nous ne devons pas nous interposer dans ton but. _Il se tourna vers ses amis _Bon maintenant, il faut que l'on trouve une fille qui danse aussi bien que Lucy. Ça va pas être de la tarte.

Lucy renifla et se dirigea vers son patron qu'elle serra dans ses bras. La réaction inattendu de la jeune femme et le visage cramoisie de Luxus accentuèrent le rire de tout ceux présent à la table. Sauf un, qui n'arrivait pas à digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'assimiler. Alors comme ça depuis le départ, elle savait que si elle était prise la bas, elle devait faire une croix sur tout ces amis et sur lui. Pourquoi, ça lui faisait autant mal d'être mis à l'écart. Il se maudissait d'être devenu indépendant de la jeune fille. Il ne se voyait plus avec une autre, ni pour une nuit ou pour la vie. Il se voyait avec elle, un point s'est tout. La soirée se passa trop lentement au goût de Sting qui voulait d'une seule chose rentré chez lui maintenant. Au moment où le dessert allait arrivé, Sting sortit s'allumer une clope pour déstresser un peu. Quand il sentit quelqu'un se posait à coté de lui. Il pivota sa tête vers la personne et déglutit aussi sec. Minerva se tenait à ses cotés.

- Tiens Sting Eucliffe. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Ouais, mais pas assez à mon goût. _Siffla Sting._

La brune le bloqua notre le mur et lui caressa la nuque. Sting se retenait pour ne pas renvoyer la brune au sol. Toute fois, son regard pivota sur la table où toute sa bande rigolait avec sa bien aimé. La trahison qu'il avait ressentit quand la demoiselle leur avait avouer ses plans lui revint à l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, mais quoi ? Il fixa la brune entrain de la déboutonner sa chemise. Il lui prit sa main et l'emmena avec lui dans sa voiture.

Le dessert arriva sous les rires de tout la bande. Mirajane, elle seule, restait silencieuse. Elle avait vu Sting partir dans une direction inconnu avec une jeune femme. Elle souffla bruyamment. Ces deux là se tournaient autour mais ne voyait pas le mal qu'ils faisaient l'un à l'autre. Lucy allait regretté le faite d'avoir mis à l'écart le blond alors que celui ci allait regretté le geste de ce soir. Après avoir fini de manger, Lucy rentra chez elle, sans penser à une seule fois à son beau blond. La joie d'avoir pu rentré dans son école lui fit perdre la seule chose qu'elle aimait dès à présent.

* * *

Trois mois qu'elle était déjà dans l'école de danse. Elle faisait partie des nombreux talents de l'année mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi aveugle face à son amour envers le jeune blond. Elle dansait quand son professeur mit leur musique pour que tout le monde apprenne quelques mouvements. Le visage de Lucy se décomposa. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Les deux jeunes filles qui partageaient sa chambre, virent à ses cotés.

- Ca va Lucy ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste que cette chanson me fait rappelé quelqu'un.

- Le jeune homme avec qui tu as dansé pour ta sélection. C'est vrai que c'était votre musique. _La fille se dirigea vers son autre amie _T'aurait du voir cela Sherry. On aurait dit que la terre avait arrêter de tourner juste pour les regarder danser.

A ces mots, Lucy s'effondra. Elle voulait le revoir, lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Sting, quant à lui, travaillait toujours à la boite. Même sans la blonde, l'ambiance était toujours la même. Il arrivait qu'elle soit un peu nostalgique mais ils ne restaient pas très longtemps quand la déprime. Cependant le blond lui n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle et ses caresses, ses manies, ses baisers. Sa chaleur quant il dormait avec elle, son visage quant elle s'énervait ou rigolait. Il souffrait silencieusement de ne plus la voir. Déjà trois moi et pourtant, il aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité. Alors que tout le monde dansait sur la piste, Mirajane s'avança vers le blond.

- Tu penses toujours à elle ?

Sting souffla bruyamment. A quoi bon mentir, il se mentait déjà à lui même en se disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il se tourna vers la blanche et lui sourit avec un regard perdu.

- Elle hante mes pensées et mes rêves. Cette fille est rentré dans ma vie trop vite pour qu'elle en sorte sans me faire souffrir. J'ai pourtant couché avec plein de jeune femme, mais il a fallu que je tombes sur elle et qu'elle change ma vision des choses. J'arrive pas à m'y faire qu'elle est partie. A chaque fois que je passe devant son appartement, je croise les doigts pour qu'elle y soit encore. Je repense à tout ses moments que j'ai passé avec elle. Ses caresses ainsi que ses gestes. Cette fille m'a envoûté.

Mirajane avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le grand séducteur Sting Eucliffe s'était fait capturé pour la petite Lucy Heartfilia. Le jeune homme souffla pour se redonner du sérieux. Il aimait parlé avec Mirajane. Cette fille savait l'apaisé et l'écoutait sans qu'il prenne des airs de beau goss. Il pouvait être lui simplement.

A la fermeture, Levy demanda au autre de la rejoindre au bar. Quand tout le monde se retrouva assis sur un tabouret, Levy leur déploya une affiche. Tout ceux qui était devant, essayait de trouver en quoi l'affiche était exceptionnelle. Voyant le regard perdue de ses amis, Levy soupira et hurla.

- Mais bande d'idiot. Chaque année Lucy va à cette battle de rue pour montrer son talent à tout le monde. Mais bien sur à chaque fois, elle nous l'avait pas dit pour ne pas qu'on la surprenne mais cette fois ci, on va tous la voir.

- Yosh, je te suis Levy.

Toute la bande crièrent leur enthousiasme. Mirajane donna un coup d'œil en direction de Sting et celui ci hurlait avec Natsu comme quoi, il allait enfin revoir leur petite blonde.

* * *

Dimanche soir, sur les coups de 19h, Lucy préparait ses affaires pour rejoindre ses acolytes. Ce soir avait lieu la Battle de rue. Chaque année, elle y allait dans le but de se faire remarquer sauf que cette fois ci, elle y allait pour se changer les idées. Elle mit son blouson sur son haut noir et enfila ses baskets allant avec son jogging gris. Elle descendit de l'immeuble où elle résidait depuis les trois mois et monta dans la voiture de ses deux amis de l'école de danse.

Arriver sur les lieux, Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Cette année, il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude. Elle se faufila dans la foule grâce à son pass et arriva au sous sol. Sur les lieux, elle retrouva deux personnes contre qui elle avait dansé l'année dernière. Elle rigolait avec tout le monde sans se soucier que plusieurs personnes la surveillaient. La musique commença et la belle se déhancha, accompagner de plusieurs personnes. La bande commença à se rapprocher de la demoiselle quand une brune les interrompu, emballant Sting au passage. Tous écarquillèrent des yeux, alors que le blond se dégageait de l'emprise de la jeune femme. Celui ci la foudroya du regard. Il porta de l'attention à la blondinette qui se trouver pas loin d'eux pour savoir si elle avait vu toute la scène. Apparemment non, vu comment elle rigolait avec ses amis. Minerva suivit le regard du blond et y découvrit Lucy Heartfilia. Une fille contre qui, elle avait dansé plusieurs fois et remportait la victoire. Elle émit un rire démoniaque et se dirigea vers celle ci. Arriver devant la blonde, tout le monde s'écarta pour que les deux jeunes femmes se fasse face. La bande d'amie de Lucy arrivèrent derrière la brune. Lucy déglutit devant tout ses anciens amis. Qu'es ce qu'il faisait ici ? Levy lui sauta au cou et lui raconta leur venue. Ils avaient voulu faire une surprise à la blonde mais il y avait eu un imprévu. Au moment où Sting se dirigea vers la blonde pour la saluer. Minerva le tira par le bras et pour la deuxième fois l'embrassa mais devant la blonde cette fois ci. Sting se dégagea et hurla sur la brune qui abordait un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais cette petite peste. Avoue tu l'aimes ! Quand je pense que l'on a couché ensemble plus d'une fois et que jamais, tu es tombé amoureux de moi.

Lucy, face à la révélation, se tourna vers Sting.

- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Pour le faite que tu couches avec elle et que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

Sting serra les dents, il aimait être le centre de l'intention quand ça tournait à son avantage alors que là, rien ne tournait à son avantage. Il baissa de la tête. C'était terminer de jouer la comédie et pour une fois, il allait être sincère avec lui même.

- Oui tout est vrai. J'ai couché avec elle à plusieurs reprise. Jusqu'au jours, où je t'ai rencontré. On a joué d'abord le même jeu tout les deux, puis je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Quand j'étais enfin heureux, tu nous a tous appris que tu n'allais plus travaillé au « Fairy Tail » et que tu ne viendrais plus dans ton appartement, et là le monde s'est effondrai sous mes pieds. J'ai perdu la raison et j'ai couché avec Minerva.

La brune adressa un sourire de victoire à la blondinette. Celle ci avait serré les points et des larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle souffrait mais rageait en même temps. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif, si elle aussi lui aurait dis la vérité. Il lui aurait peut-être avouer son amour. Elle releva la tête et adressa un sourire mauvais à la brune. Tous reculèrent face à l'aura diabolique de la belle.

- Minerva, je te défie en duel. J'ai envie de me défouler et par la même occasion te faire retiré ce sourire niais de ton visage.

- Ça me va. Tu vas encore te faire ridiculisé devant tout le monde et surtout devant ton petit ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. _Lança Lucy sur d'elle._

Tous reculèrent et commencèrent à frapper dans les mains. Il adorait les duels. Sting et les autres se placèrent au premier rang pour voir la belle danser. Sting connaissait Minerva depuis l'age de 6 ans et savait que la brune excellait dans cette matière. La musique débuta. Minerva enchaîna quelques mouvements propre au break danse sous le regard admiratif du public. Alors que tout le monde la sifflait, Lucy débuta un enchaînement hallucinant. Ces heures dans les salles de danses avec la directrice lui servait à quelques choses. Elle continua son déhanché et taquinait son adversaire par des gestes humiliant. Tout le monde rigolait, criait et l'acclamait. Lucy souriait sous les applaudissements du public. Elle était heureuse. Sting regardait la jeune femme, un sourire collé à son visage. La blonde bougea ses hanches dans un dernier coup de maître. La musique s'arrêta sur une Lucy complètement essouffler. Elle avait tout donner ce soir. Alors que la foule lui sautait dessus, Minerva enrageait partis en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Levy était collé au bras de son amie blonde alors que Erza la félicitait pour la raclé qu'elle avait mis à la brune. Lucy rigolait de la tête de ses amis. Ce soir, elle les avait impressionné. Alors que tout ses amis allaient rentré chez eux. Lucy prit le bras de Sting.

- J'ai à te parler, je crois.

Il saluèrent les autres avant de partir dans la voiture du blond. Sting alluma sa voiture et lui demanda le trajet. Lucy lui indiqua la route d'un air de repos. Arriver sur les lieux, il se gara et se tourna vers Lucy. Mais au moment où il allait commencé à parler. Lucy se jeta sur lui. Elle plaça ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sting sourit au contact des lèvres pulpeuses de la belle. Il plaça sa main sur son ventre et titilla son nombril. Lucy passa sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et lui accorda. Leur langue débuta un ballet explorant chaque recoin de leur bouche. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux quand celui ci la souleva. Faire l'amour sur le siège conducteur s'était pas trop l'idéal. Il prit la demoiselle et sortit pour la mettre sur la plage arrière. Il mordillait le cou de Lucy, et commença à lui enlever son haut. La belle fit de même et toucha le torse de son amant. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier chaque sensation que lui procurait son amour. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nu l'un sur l'autre. Il souleva les jambes de la belle et se positionna à l'entré de l'intimité de la jeune femme. Sentant qu'elle mouillait abondamment, il rentra en elle. Lucy s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle pouvait au siège. Sting commença de long va et vient sous les gémissements de sa belle. La respiration des deux amants se fit plus saccadé et de la buée se fixait les vitres de la voiture. Lucy criait le prénom de Sting, plus fort que d'habitude tellement celui ci y mettait du sien dans leur ébat. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. A lui et rien qu'à lui. Alors que Lucy essayait de camoufler son orgasme, Sting serra les dents. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Au moment où Lucy laissa un gémissement profond sortir de sa bouche, Sting se déversa en elle. Il se laissa tombé sur elle, sous les rires de la blonde. Ils étaient heureux à se moment là. Sting déposa un baisé sur le front de la belle, puis son nez et enfin sur ces lèvres. Le baiser fut plus simple et remplit d'amour. C'est à ce moment que Lucy promit à son petit ami de rester à ses cotés quoi qu'il arrivait.

- Je t'aime Sting Eucliffe


End file.
